Forbidden Lust Amok
by Hellflores
Summary: Before Season 4 even started, Mike was heading back home until he overheard some loud music, causing his tough guy alter, Vito, to take control. Once he made it to the party, Vito soon noticed a lovely and gorgeous teen in the dance floor, Taylor. The two soon decided to have some fun at Taylor's place. Rated M for sexual contact


**This idea was thought up by me and my pal, Cody Lakes, after he showed me a commission he ordered of Taylor and Vito. He then asked me, and we discussed about it, so now I am making it come to life in fanfiction. Also, the title of the fic was came up by a friend of mine in Facebook called Shawn. Thank you again Shawn for giving me the idea for the title. **

**This will take place before Total Drama Revenge of the Island started. Enjoy the fic ;)**

It was a warm and windy May afternoon down by the Toronto Mall, down by a woman clothing shopping store, was a beautiful young female teen with fair skin, beautiful black eyes and long light brown hair known as Taylor Harrison. Taylor is a lovely and gorgeous female teen with a body of a goddess... but her personality would make her more like an ugly and horrible demon from hell. Taylor is from a rich and wealthy family and her father give her everything she wants, no matter what while her mother, Kelly, does the same so she doesn't have to suffer from her daughter's rude, spoiled and bratty attitude. Because of this, Taylor has become a spoiled rich girl that many people seen on tv.

"C'mon, I don't have all day here..." Taylor said in an annoyed and bored tone, waiting impatiently for one of her gals, Amelia, to finish getting into a tight dress she found. 'Hold up, Taylor. I'm almost done.' Amelia said as she soon stepped out of the dressing room and showed Taylor the dress. 'So, opinion?' Amelia said happily as Taylor only said, "Looks perfect! Even shows the shape of your ass!" Amelia squealed as she then reentered the dressing room and got back into her clothes while Taylor grabbed her clothes that she already tried on as the two went to the cashier. Taylor used her father's credit card that she 'borrow' from him and paid a lot of money for the clothes she and Amelia bought.

Taylor and Amelia soon headed to a shoe store that was in the other side of the mall. "So, Taylor, you coming to the big party tomorrow?" Taylor looked unconfused and said, 'What big party?' Amelia looked surprised, "Really? You didn't know. I heard from someone that Dominic De La Cruz is throwing this big party to celebrate the end of the school year. He told a lot of people and they told many more, why didn't you heard it from him though, didn't you two use to date?" Taylor groaned in annoyance, 'Maybe he doesn't want to see me at all. Ya know what, I'm gonna be there and have a hell of a time. But... I ain't going near Dominic at all. Besides, he broke up with me because he thought I was crazy. It was his lost though, I'm happy and he ain't.' Amelia just shrugged as they continued heading to the shoe store, but during their walk to it, Taylor bumped into someone who wasn't looking where he was going.

"Oh! Sorry! Didn't mean to do that!" The male bumper said while Taylor just ignored him and continued walking while Amelia said, 'You know, he's kind of cute. You think he's single?' Taylor rolled her eyes and said, 'Eh, who cares.' Taylor walked pass Amelia who then catch up while the male sighed and turned around. "Rude much? She didn't even look back at all." The male was a young dark tan teen with spiky dark brown hair and deep chocolate brown eyes known as Mike Peterson. Mike is a nice, friendly and awkward young teen, however... he has a small flaw, and it's known as Dissociative Identity Disorder. Mike gained it at a young age after his biologic father drunkenly crash his own son with his car, sending him to jail for nearly ending Mike's life.

Mike has four alters and one that he has sealed away from the world for his safety and for everyone's else safety. He has a grumpy old man alter named Chester, a female Russian gymnastic Olympian known as Svetlana, an adventurous outback adventurer called Manitoba Smith, a shirtless, Italian talking Tough guy known as Vito and... the one alter sealed away is known as Mal, one that Mike had no choice to seal for reason he won't explain at all. Mike was at the mall, buying some new clothes for himself while also getting a bite to eat yet his alters tried to make him eat something they like but Mike didn't listen to them. "I should be heading home soon, but still... that girl really was kind of rude." Mike said while also mentioning how rude Taylor was to him however, someone else had a different opinion about her.

"Ey yo, you kidding me? You saw that girl, she has one hot body and her ass... woo! She is a thicc hottie! I would love to take her out and let her have my-" Mike quickly stopped Vito from finishing that sentence and said in his mind, _'Vito, don't finish that at all! And you ain't gonna see her again at all! It would be like how someone bumped into you and you never see that person again. So, you won't be getting your chances with her at all. I've told you that so many times whenever I walk by a hot girl, just stop.' _Vito smirked and chuckled, knowing how Mike felt whenever the tough guy alter has those dirty thoughts in his own mind. "Whatever man, I bet you money I'd see her again someday." Mike sighed and rolled his eyes as he soon headed out of the mall while Taylor and Amelia did the same through the parking lot section of the mall.

The next following day, it was the day of Dominic De La Cruz's big house party, Taylor gotten ready for the dance, wearing a sexy beige skirt that almost made her rear end noticeable, black high heels, her usual yellow bracelet on her arms and tied her hair into a bun. The Spoil Rich teen looked at herself in the mirror and even did a little pose. "Mmm, damn! I look good and hot, oh who I'm kidding, I always look hot in anything." Taylor snickered until she overheard her mother, Kelly, calling her. 'Taylor, sweetie! I'm going out now, I'll be back in a few hours!' Taylor sighed and said, "Okay, mother! See you when you get back." Kelly smiled as she soon left the house, heading to an old friend's house to catch up. Taylor's father was also gone for a business trip so Taylor took the opportunity to sneak towards the party. "She won't know I'll be gone... party here I come!" Taylor left her room and soon left her family's big mansion and headed to Dominic's house party.

It only took her a few minutes, but Taylor finally made it to Dominic's house party. Dominic's house was a big one, like Taylor's family mansion, there was a lot of high school teens from Taylor school; partying, drinking beer and liquid, dancing and/or just making out with one another. "Hmm, Dominic knows how to throw a good party." Taylor smirked to herself as she then headed to the front door and went inside, wearing the loud music being played in the house. Taylor could see her pal, Amelia, dancing her ass off while holding a cup of liquid in her hand. 'Woo! Party, baby! Let's go wild tonight!' Amelia shouted out, looking a bit tipsy from a few cups she had as she then drank the cup of liquid she had in her hand and continued dancing wildly. "Hehehe, you go, girl!" Taylor said as she then grabbed a cup of beer for herself and soon drank it, "Hehehe, like Amelia said, let's go wild tonight, woo!"

About an hour during the party, Mike was walking back home after heading to the movies to watch the newest Marvel film that was out. "Oh man, that was so awesome! Marvel films did their absolute best in The Avengers films, woo!" Mike said, pumped and thrilled after seeing the Avengers film. Mike was almost close to getting back home... until he overheard the sound of loud music playing. "Hmm?" Mike looked around and soon noticed Dominic's house party. "Geez, must be an End of the School year party." Mike rolled his eyes and soon attempted to walk back to his house when... his body stopped. "Huh?" Mike felt his body shaking and his mind slowly going dark. "What the... Oh crap!" Mike soon pulled out his phone and started dialing in his house phone number. "C'mon, Mike! Don't lose control..." Mike pressed call and waited and tried his best to fight back one of his alters from taking control. "C'mon guys... pick up, please." Mike waited and waited... until he heard someone answer the phone. 'Hello?' Mike sighed and said, "Dad, it's me, Mike! Look, I did I'm going to-" Mike soon was silenced as he gasped deeply. Mike's dad overheard his son's gasp and said, 'Mike? Son, you okay? Hello?' Mike father soon heard someone else's voice.

"Your boy ain't here, old man! Vito is finally out baby!" Mike's father sighed after soon figuring out that Vito took control of Mike's body. "Don't worry, he'll be back home soon. Seeya!" Vito hung up and turned off Mike's phone. He then placed it into Mike's jean pocket and soon ripped off Mike's dark turquoise shirt, revealing a slim yet tone and strong chest and 8 pack abs. "Oh yeah, baby! Vito is going to have one hell of a night, party here I come!" Vito wooed and cheered with excitement as he rush himself towards Dominic's house party. At the party, Taylor was on the dance floor, dancing and shaking her money maker sexually. 'Mmm, woo! Best party ever! Hahaha, yeah.' Taylor smiled with both excitement and arousment since the liquid and beer she had was making her a bit tipsy. The people around her dance with her while some boys tried to hook up with Taylor but she only ignored them. Soon enough, Vito arrived at the party, "Yeah boy, I'm here! Vito has arrived to the party, woo!" Vito said as he entered the house saw a lot of high school students dancing and drinking.

"Sweet, look at all the hot babes!" Vito smirked in an erotica and playful way, winking at a lot of the girls that were in the party while he then grabbed a cup of beer and drank some of it. "Ey yo, this beer is off the chart, bro!" Vito said to a male high school teen who agreed with the tough guy alter while both clanging their cups and chunking out their beer. Like he was drinking and chatting with a lot of high school teens, Vito quickly turned his head and soon noticed Taylor at the dance floor. "Whoa... hello thicc hottie!" Vito said to himself while biting down on his lower lip, watching Taylor dance and twerk her ass around to the music. Vito quickly realized that she was the same girl Mike bumped into yesterday at the Mall. "Hehehe, and that goomba said we wouldn't see each other again. I totally should have betted money against Mike." The tough guy alter soon dropped his cup and headed his way towards the dance floor to flirt and hook up with the spoiled rich girl herself.

Taylor was still dancing and twerking wildly, finishing her fourth cup of beer right now. "Hehehe, yeah! Dominic host the best parties in the world. Hehehe, woo." Taylor said while chuckling a bit until Vito then walked up to her and said, 'Well hello there, hot stuff? Why a hot and sexy mama like you doing here?' Taylor rolled her eyes and said, "Just getting wasted and dancing." Taylor hiccupped but soon looked at Vito, smirking at her while she then started to stare at his shirtless body. "Whoa... how someone as skinny as you are get so damn ripped?" Vito chuckled and said in a confident way, 'Hehe, I always work out, little lady. Watch.' Vito soon flexed a bit, showing off his muscle and even pec bounce his chest a bit, getting Taylor's attention. "Wow..." Vito chuckled again while Taylor soon leaned in close and said, "Wanna dance, sexy?" Vito only said, 'With pleasure and by the way... names Vito.' Vito winked while Taylor replied back, "I'm Taylor... now come on." Taylor literally pulled Vito close as they soon started dancing with everyone else on the dance floor.

For about half an hour, Vito and Taylor danced their pants off while also drinking a few more cups of beer, getting Taylor a little bit tipsier while Vito was feeling the same as well while inside the mind, Mike was struggling to get back control. "DAMN, VITO! Give me back control, now!" Mike struggled to regain control but since his shirt was off, Vito had full control of the body while he also made sure Mike wasn't seeing what he was doing at all. Back to the real world, Taylor was dancing in a sexy way towards Vito while the tough guy alter smirked and slowly had his hands around Taylor's waist. 'Like what you see, Vito baby?' Taylor said softly while Vito only said, 'I like everything that I am seeing, Taylor. Mmm, you are one sexy and hot lady.' Taylor chuckled until she then made a move, she wrapped her arms around Vito's neck and pulled him close, pressing her plump lips against his dark tan lips, kissing him in a hot and sexy matter. Vito first reaction was complete surprise but it then changed to pure joy and excitement as he kissed her back while leaning against the wall as they were now making out with each other like a kinky couple on date night. 'MmmmmmMmmMmmmmm.'

Taylor soon pulled away while she looked at Vito with an arousing and erotica expression on her face. "Hey... why don't we leave this place and head to my place so we can get to know each other a lot more if you know what I'm saying?" Taylor even teased Vito by pulling down her skirt, showing off her 35 DD cupped breasts that was being held by a small white lacy bra. Vito literally looked completely surprise, he was being asked if he wanted to have hot sex by a hot girl like Taylor. Vito never had sex before, not even Mike... but he didn't want to lose the chance on finally plowing a hot chick like Taylor. 'Oh, hell yeah, babe! Let's do it!' Vito and Taylor soon enough left the party and rushed themselves to Taylor's mansion while outside, Amelia was locking lips with a hot athlete who was groping and squeezing her ass very badly. 'Mmm! You like my ass, don't you Lightning?' Amelia winked while the Athlete known as Lightning just said, 'Damn right I do, babe!'

It only took them a few minutes, Taylor and Vito soon finally made it to Taylor's house. "Wow, you live in this big house?" Vito said while Taylor replied, 'Yeah, my family and I are super rich so they bought the best house anyone could afford.' Vito smirked while Taylor opened the door, looking around if her mother was home at all. Taylor looked around carefully, seeing no sign of Kelly at all. 'Great, she's not home at all. C'mon, Vito. My mother isn't home yet!' Taylor went inside her house while Vito followed her as she then heading up the stairs to her room. 'C'mon, Vito, don't you want to see me without this on?' Taylor said in a sexy tone while shaking her waist left and right, making Vito see her ass wiggle and jiggle, making the tough guy even more excited and hungry that he started growing something down in his pants. "Oh, I'm coming, babe!" Vito literally ran up the stairs while Taylor opened the door to her room. She soon waited as Vito made it and literally lifted her up. 'Ohh! Hahaha!' Vito smirked while he held Taylor on his arm and said, "I'm going to show you a hell of a night, Taylor!"

Vito went inside Taylor's room as he then placed her down onto her bed while she grabbed him by his neck and pulled him closer as they quickly resumed their hot make out session. "MmmMmmm!" Both of them moaned and groaned sexually, feeling each other tongue swirling against one another while Vito rubbed and even groped Taylor's sexy body as she replied back by clawing and rubbing Vito's back and chest, making him groan in between their kiss. Taylor pulled away from their kiss and said, "Hehehe, that was hot." Vito smiled and said, 'Damn right, now let me help you feel more relaxed, sexy mama.' Vito soon helped Taylor out of her skirt, removing it off her completely as Vito soon took a chance to admire Taylor's gorgeous and smoking body. Taylor smirked and posed on the bed, revealing her 35 DD Cupped breasts behind held by her white lacy bra, her sexy and gorgeous legs and waist and even her sexy white panties that was a bit wet after their hot make out session. "You like what you see?" Taylor winked while Vito bit his lips softly in deep pleasure while his lower reign was getting harder and harder, getting tugged by his jean pants even badly. 'You look damn hot and sexy, Taylor.' Taylor smirked until she got more playful and soon undid her bra, dropping it down, freeing her massive and soft pieces of dough to the world.

Vito looked even more impressive while he also drooled a bit and said, "Holy mother of sweet hotness! Your tits are freaking hot!" Taylor giggled and said while slowly groping her breasts. 'Thank you... why don't you give them some loving with that hot mouth of yours.' Vito didn't need to be ask twice as he lowered himself down and started groping and squeezing Taylor tits super hard, not holding back at all. Taylor utter a sweet and sexy moan of pleasure, feeling Vito's strong and firm hand against her chest was making her leg weak a bit. "Mmm, so soft and so beautiful... any guy would be lucky touch these sexy doughs." Vito complimented on Taylor's breasts, making her blush slightly until he soon man up and started sucking down on Taylor's chest hard. 'OH FUCK!' Taylor screamed and moaned even more, feeling Vito's hot and sexy mouth against her right breasts as he sucked and licked her hard and good. Vito moaned and groaned sexually, loving the taste of Taylor's breasts was making him go crazy for more. "MmmMmmmMMmm!" Vito moaned while he sucked and licked Taylor's right breasts, firmly groping and squeezing both of her breasts while his mouth and tongue licked and sucked her right one, swirling his tongue around her nipple as he then fully sucked on them. 'Oh fuck, oh sweet god, Mmmm!' Taylor moaned and screamed sweetly and sexually, loving how hard Vito was going with his tit sucking.

Vito soon switched places, sucking and licking on Taylor's left breasts while his hands pleased the right breasts like he did with the left breasts. "Oh Vito, yes! Keep going, suck and lick my big and soft boobs like they were all yours!" Vito muffled a moan, meaning he would do what Taylor ask as he kept sucking and licking her left breasts while he kept groping and squeezing the right breasts, firmly pinching her soft pink nipples until they were hard in pleasure as he soon took a hard bite on her left nipple. "Ahhh! Fuck!" Taylor bit her lip hard, feeling Vito's teeth rubbing and biting her nipple, loving how kinky he was going as he soon started sucking both of her breasts at the same time. 'MmmmMm! Get ready for some hot fun, babe!' Vito soon grasped both of Taylor's breasts, pushing them together as he then began sucking and licking them both harder than ever before. Taylor utter a hard and passionate scream, feeling both of her breasts being sucked and groped by Vito like a mad man. "OHHHHHHHM FUCK! Vito, Mmmmm! Yes, do it! Keep going, suck on my breasts even harder!" Taylor rubbed and clawed Vito's silk back hair hard, making him grunt and groan against her chest as he kept going, sucking, licking and even biting on Taylor's breasts, making her scream and moan in so much pleasure, causing her to leak more of her sweet juices onto her panties while Vito's bulge was getting more harder with excitement, making him grunt in pain.

A few minutes soon passed, Taylor believed she had enough as she pushed Vito away from her chest while he tried to suck them again but Taylor stopped them. "Easy, big boy. I think that's enough." Both Vito and Taylor were breathing in and out in soft exhaustion until Taylor looked down and noticed Vito's impressive package inside his pants. Smirking like a playful cat, Taylor move her hands towards Vito's bulge and started groping and rubbing his hard package, causing Vito to hiss and groan painfully. 'Fuck, shit! Ohhhh, fucking god! Hey, take it easy!' Vito said while Taylor giggled but soon placed her hands near Vito's jean button and soon started undoing his pants. Vito didn't stop her at all but watched as she then slowly pulled his pants down along with his dark blue briefs, causing him to hiss and groan until they were completely off. "There we go, now let's see-HOLY CRAP!" Taylor's expression was complete and utter surprise, in front of her was Vito's 10 Inched long, 2 inched wide Italian piece of sausage. Vito smiled sexually and confidently, removing his pants and brief completely, tossing them aside as he was fully nude. 'You like what you see, babe?' Vito said with doing a strong pose as Taylor nodded as her sight was focused on his long and hard, thick dark tan Italian cock.

"Oh yes... I fucking do!" Taylor, like lightning, grasped and groped Vito's cock, causing him to utter a hard hiss and grunt in deep pleasure. 'Oh shit, fuck!' Vito growled and hissed pleasingly, feeling Taylor's soft palm against his erection as she smirked and started stroking him in a hard and pleasant pace. "Mmmm, so hard and so big... you're way bigger than the other guy I last slept with. He had a little cock that was the size of a pea." Vito laughed very badly, 'Seriously? Wow, must have been a total loser.' Taylor nodded while she still stroked and groped Vito's sausage very badly, loving how hard and veined it felt against her hand. "Mmmm... you know... I wonder how it taste?" Vito widen his eyes but his mouth curved into excitement as Taylor licked her lips hungerly and soon launched her mouth towards Vito's meaty cock, taking nearly all of him as she started sucking him in a hard yet lovingly motion. "Mmmmmm!" Taylor muffed a sexy and sweet moan, bopping her head back and forth, sucking and tasty Vito hard erection, absolutely loving it so much. Vito hissed, grunted and groaned deeply, he never thought feeling a hot and sexy woman's mouth against his cock would feel 'this' amazing. 'Ohhh fuck! Mmmm, oh yeah! Keep it up, Taylor. Suck my hard Italian cock like it's yours!' Vito soon started petting and rubbing Taylor's light brown hair, making her moan sweetly as she kept going with her sucking. "MmmmmmMmmm!" Taylor moaned in between her sucking while she soon started rubbing her wet little slit against her panties, getting her hornier as she started sucking Vito down harder.

"Ohhh yeah, Mmmm! Keep it going, Taylor!" Vito said in a husky and sexy tone, as Taylor started going even harder, deepthroating Vito super hard. 'Mmmmmmmm!' Taylor muffled and gagged a sexy moan as she sucked Vito's cock even harder, refusing to even stop for a second, loving how hard he felt inside her mouth. "Okay, babe, I think it's time I have some fun of my own." After saying that, Vito grabbed Taylor's head, making look at him with questionable look as he soon started fucking her face in an extremely hard pace! 'MMMMM!' Taylor moaned in complete shock, feeling both annoyed that Vito would do this without letting her know but also even more horny that he even did with while she started fingering herself even harder, making her moan harder than before. "Oh yeah, take it all in you sexy hottie!" Vito bit his lip hard in great pleasure as he kept face fucking Taylor's mouth harder and harder, loving just feeling her hot mouth against him. However, moment afterwards, Vito started feeling a burning rush inside of him... knowing what it meant. "Oh fuck! Hey, Taylor, I think I'm getting close to cumming very hard!' After hearing that, Taylor took back control and started sucking Vito harder than ever before, wanting to take it all in. 'MmmmMmmmMMM!' Taylor moaned sexually as she sucked Vito's hard sausage harder and harder until... it was time.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT, HERE IT COMES!" Vito pushed Taylor's head deeply, stuffing her mouth with his hard erection as he climaxed hard, filling her mouth with his sweet yet salty man made cum. Taylor moaned in sweet and sexual pleasure, taking all of Vito's cum in her mouth as he soon pulled away from her while she closed her mouth and swallowed all of his cum, not leaving a single drop behind, Vito watched her do it and looked amazed by how she was able to swallow all of his cum without even leaving a drop. "Whoa..." Taylor cleared her voice and said, 'Mmm... sweet yet a bit salty. I liked it a lot...' Taylor smirked while Vito chuckled and grinned at her. "Hehe, I'm glad you enjoyed that, babe. Because... I think it's time I return the favor." Catching her by surprise, Vito lifting her up and pushed her onto her bed as he grabbed her panties and quickly removed them off her, revealing her soaked pink little pussy. Just looking at it made Vito hungry to suck her hard like a wild vampire. Taylor smiled sexually and even posed on the bed, 'I guess you like what you see, hmm?' Vito grinned sexually and nodded, "Oh yeah... you got one hot and sexy body and it looks even more gorgeous without any clothes." Taylor giggled and blushed until Vito moved her legs aside and lowered himself down, facing her little pussy.

"Hehe, well... what you waiting for?" Taylor playfully wrapped her legs around Vito's head, pushing him closer to her little slit, "You said you wanted to return the favor... go right ahead." Vito felt more hornier than before as he wasted no time and started pleasuring the hell out of the spoiled rich girl. Vito started his work as he first licked Taylor's sweet outer walls, earning him a passionate scream from her, making him smile as he continued on, swirling his wet tongue all over Taylor's sweet pussy. 'MmmmMmmm! Damn, you taste so damn sweet! It's like I'm eating down on a vanilla and wild cherry sundae!' Taylor blushed very badly, after hearing Vito's sweet comment as he continued on, licking and soon sucking her pussy passionately. "Mmmmm, oh fuck! Yes, more! Suck that little pussy even more, Vito!" Taylor screamed and begged for more while her hands clawed and rubbed his silk back hair, making him grunt against her pussy as he kept going even more. "MmmmmMmmmm, this is so fucking awesome!" Vito soon enough started increasing the heat as he pushed his tongue deep into Taylor as he swirled and sucked her pussy even harder, swirling his tongue around her inner walls. This made Taylor scream like a sexually banshee, feeling even more pleased than ever as Vito tongue fucked Taylor like wild beast, loving the taste of her liquid all over his tongue as he kept going, not holding back at all.

Vito soon started pleasuring Taylor more as his hands moved up and started groping and squeezing her breasts once more, making Taylor moaned and scream even more. "Oh fuck! Oh sweet god, Mmmmm! Yes, Vito, keep going! Suck and fuck my pussy even harder! Do it until I explode all over your hot face of yours!" Taylor soon pushed Vito's face deeper into her waist, pushing his tongue deeper into her slit as he felt more excited as he then started going harder, sucking and tongue fucking Taylor's slit in absolute pleasure, wanting to make her explode in deep pleasure already! 'MmmmMmmmmMmmm!' Vito moaned and groaned sexually, loving the taste of Taylor as he kept going even harder until Taylor went her body and her vein shaking like a volcano that's close to erupting. "V-V-Vito, I think I'm getting close!" After hearing that, Vito moved one of his hands down and started fingering Taylor's slit super hard while he still licked and sucked her wildly. 'Then I better keep it up!' Vito fingered, licked and sucked on Taylor's sweet pussy harder and harder while Taylor screamed, moaned and gasped passionately, groping and even licking her breasts to feel more pleased than ever... until... she soon screamed in deep pleasure, "HERE IT COMES!" Taylor screamed like an angelic banshee, exploding her sweet cum all over Vito's face, covering him from his chin to his mouth with her sweet liquid cum as he took all he could take.

Taylor soon fell on her bed, panting and gasping tiredly while Vito swallowed all of her sweet cum in his mouth and said, "Mmm, sweet yet also fruity and creamy. Like... an angel fruit cake filled with vanilla filling and slices cherries all over it." Taylor's face blushed deeply until she moan in surprised, 'Oh!' She looked down and saw that Vito was sucking her remaining cum from her soak slit, wanting to suck her dry, making her moan and even giggle. 'Hey, stop that, hehe, Mmmm!' Vito soon stopped, licking the rest on his lip while he lay next to Taylor and sighed, "Man! That was just awesome! Never knew a sexy chick like you would have such a sweet yet delicious pussy!" Taylor smirked and sexually rubbed her hands around Vito's chest, playfully moving them close to his waist. 'Really... well maybe... you and I should finally push this little fun of our up a notch, hmm?' Taylor soon groped Vito's limped cock, getting it excited once again, making Vito hiss and growl sexually. "Ohhh, you really are asking for it, huh?" Taylor sexually snickered and even stick her tongue out as Vito soon pulled her onto his lap, her back facing his face as he sat up, grabbed both of her legs as he soon rubbed his erection against her pussy, making them both shiver yet moan softly. "You ready to feel what I got, babe?" Taylor licked her lips and caress Vito's cheek. 'Oh I am! And if you are at all thinking I might get pregnant, don't have to worry, I took a little pill and it'll make sure I don't have a baby. So... you can go all out if you wanted to, Vito.'

Hearing that, Vito smiled like an erotica beast as he soon said, "Well then... you better brace for it then!" In a matter of second, Vito thrust himself straight into Taylor's pussy, pushing all his hard cock inside of her, causing them to hiss and groan a bit, not expecting each other to be this tight or this hard. 'Oh fuck!' Taylor bit her lip while Vito hissed and grunted, "Holy crap... you feel... fucking tight." They waited for a moment to ease up as Taylor soon said, 'Okay... do it!' Vito nodded as he soon started fucking Taylor hard. Not holding back or waiting, Vito started fucking and pounding Taylor's pink slit in a rough and tender pace, not wanting to go all soft for her at all. 'Ohhhh fuck! Oh shit, oh my fucking god! Wow, you feel so... fucking hard inside of me!' Vito smirked and said, "Hehehe, I'm glad you're like this, hottie! Because I'm only getting started!" Taylor looked excited as Vito started going a little harder, pounding Taylor's slit like a freight train while his hands griped Taylor's legs, keeping her balance as he kept ramming her slit even harder. Taylor moaned, screamed and gasped in deep pleasure, loving the feeling of Vito fucking her pussy like this, getting her wet again as she started rubbing her clitoris softly, pleasuring herself even more. "Oh yeah, you like that don't you babe?" Vito said with a sexy grin as Taylor only said, 'Oh yes I fucking do! C'mon, fuck me harder, would you?'

Vito chuckled as he soon grabbed a hold of Taylor's waist and started going even harder, pounding her pussy in a more harder and faster pace than earlier, causing her to scream in absolute pleasure. "Oh fucking yes! Mmmmm!" Taylor bit her lip softly while Vito kept going with his pounding, fucking and thrusting himself into Taylor's slit while his hands started groping and rubbing Taylor's breasts again, making her moan even more. 'Mmm, ohhh fuck yeah! You like how I'm fucking your sweet pussy, huh Taylor?' Taylor only replied was nodding since she was too busy moaning and screaming in sweet pleasure, loving the roughness Vito was doing to her. Vito grunted and groaned, loving the warm tightness of Taylor's pussy against his hard cock, making him hiss in deep pleasure while he also control and pushed himself to remain in control so Mike doesn't even know what he's doing right now. Taylor then leaned her head back, rubbing her face against Vito's as she soon said, "C'mon, Vito... please. Fuck me even harder, ram my sweet, tight little pussy with that big, hard monster like cock of yours until you can't anymore! If you do... I'll let you do the same to my ass if you're up for it." Taylor said her last sentence in a sexy and seductive tone, making Vito widen his eyes in complete shock. 'You ain't kidding around, right?' Taylor shook her head, "Nope... not one bit." The sound of plowing Taylor's thicc ass gave Vito the amount of strength inside of him as he soon enough started going eve harder, pounding Taylor's slit in the most hardest pace he could ever go! "Oh my sweet god, YES!" Taylor moaned, gasped and screamed passionately while Vito grunted deeply, fucking Taylor harder and faster while his hands groped and pinched her breasts even harder. "Yes, yes, yes! Oh Vito!" Taylor gasped and even started panting softly as Vito kept going, harder and harder, getting close to climaxing again. 'Ohhhh here it comes again, Taylor! I'm going cum again-FUCK!' Vito grunted hard as he soon ejaculated hard inside of Taylor while she soon screams and climax as well, covering her waist and Vito's with her sweet cum.

Vito soon pulled out and came a bit more onto the ground while the two panted a bit, feeling exhausted from the hard fucking Vito did to Taylor. "Hehehe, how was that?" Vito grinned while Taylor looked at him and kissed him hard, causing him to kiss her back. 'Mmmmmm...' Taylor pulled away and said while looking at Vito like an erotica she beast, 'That was... so fucking hot! Now then... I did promise you a chance at my ass if you are up to it?' Vito chuckled and said, "You kidding! I still got some fight in me, babe! I say we go for it!" Taylor nodded while smiling at the tough guy alter sexually as they stood up, Taylor then got back into her bed, laying her back against her bedframe while pulling her legs up, showing off her thicc and sexy ass towards Vito, causing him to get excited once more as he then crawl into bed, kneel up, facing Taylor as he placed his hands around her legs. "You ready, Taylor?" Vito said in a husky and sexy tone like before as Taylor bit her lip and nodded, 'Do it, fuck my thicc ass as hard as you want to!' Vito once again smiled with excitement as he then pushed his erection against Taylor's asshole and soon... pushed into her, only taking half of him inside of her as they hope hiss very badly. "Holy crap, you're even tighter than before!" Taylor moaned and screamed in a bit of pain but only said, 'Oh god... do it, fuck me now!'

Vito was surprised by Taylor, knowing that she was in a bit of pain, she still wanted him to fuck her like a wild beast... this was something Vito was liking a lot. "Alright then! Let's do this!" Vito soon started fucking Taylor's ass hard, pushing himself back and forth into her tight asshole, causing them both to moaned, groaned and hiss pleasingly. 'Oh fuck! Oh god, Vito... yes! Keep going, please!' Vito looked at her straight in the eye and said, "Oh don't worry, I'll keep going until you and I can't anymore!" Vito pressed his lips against Taylor, kissing her once again as he kept fucking her tight ass hard, absolutely loving it so much. Taylor moaned and screamed passionately in between her kiss, feeling Vito's hard pounding inside of her ass, never knowing how anal sex would feel so amazing and hot. 'Mmmm! Oh yes, fuck me harder, Vito!' Vito chuckled and said, "Oh I will... but you need to beg for it, sexy. Beg for me and I will gladly fuck your sweet, tight, thicc ass even more." Taylor grunted, hated being teased but she wanted Vito to keep going with what he was doing. So she sighed and said, 'Alright, fine. Vito, please for the love of god, fuck my tight, hot ass even harder! Ram my ass until you fill me up with your hot and sexy cum! Do it, fuck me until you can't anymore!' Taylor blushed after what she said while she still moaned and gasped pleasingly.

After hearing Taylor's begs, Vito grinned and said, "Hehehe... now that's more like it!" Vito soon grabbed a hold of Taylor's waist and started fucking her ass even harder, pounding his waist against her, fucking her tight ass harder and faster, making him growl and grunt in deep pleasure it also made Taylor scream and moan even more while she bit her lip sexually. 'Oh yes! That's it, keep it up, Vito! Mmmm, oh yes!' Taylor bit her lip harder, nearly making herself bleed as Vito smirked at her while he continued on, fucking and pounding her ass like a sledgehammer, being banged against a stone hard wall! Moment later, Vito was still fucking Taylor's ass in the same hard and rough pace he was going until he started to slowly pant and grunt very badly. _"SHIT SHIT SHIT! I'm can't take in control any longer! I have to finish this before Mike can take back control!" _Vito said to himself, feeling himself losing control of the body as he soon started going all out, fucking Taylor's ass harder and faster. 'Holy fucking god! Vito... ohhhh god! You getting close, huh?' Vito hissed and gritted his teeth very badly, "F-Fuck yeah I am! I don't think I can hold it in any longer babe! I gotta finish this up!" Taylor held Vito's face and said, 'Then you better make me feel even more please than ever before!' Vito nodded as he soon pushed his lip against Taylor's, kissing her in deep pleasure as Vito started going harder with his pounding, using all the power and strength he had inside of him. "MmmmmMMmmmMmmm!" The two moaned and groaned against their kiss as Vito plowed Taylor harder and harder, getting close to his limit.

Soon enough, Vito thrusted into Taylor one final time as he soon climax hard, filling her ass up with all of his cum. "MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" The two both muffed a deep and passionate scream of true pleasure as Vito soon pulled away from Taylor as they both panted in so much exhaustion. "Hehehe... wow! That was just... beyond amazing!" Taylor said while chuckling until... she overheard Vito gasping deeply as he then fell on top of her, tired. "Hey, Vito? You okay?" Taylor shook him a bit until he looked up at her... seeing that his hair was no longer silk back, meaning... Mike was back. 'Huh?' Mike looked extremely surprise... seeing a nude Taylor in front of him. "Hey, you alright? What happened to your hair?" Mike looked around him, seeing he wasn't in his room. He then looked at himself... and saw he wasn't wearing any clothes at all. 'Oh my god...' Mike widen his eye in complete horror while Taylor only said, "Hey? Something wrong?" Mike only said, 'Sorry I don't know what he did but... sorry!' Mike quickly grabbed his clothes and exited out of Taylor's house while shrugging to place his pants back on. 'Ahhhhh!' Mike screamed in complete horror while Taylor looked through her window. "Jeez... why the hell he ran off like that? And why was his hair pointing up?" The scene changed to Mike's house as his parents were in the living room... feeling very worried about their son's whereabouts.

"Oh... you sure Vito said he would be safe?" Mike's mother asked in a worried tone to her husband as he calmly said, 'He said he would be okay... but I don't know if he was serious about it?' Very soon, Mike came running into the house, kneeling down on the ground while gasping and breathing in and out tiredly from all the running. Mike's mother gasped and hugged her son tightly, "Oh my god, Mike... sweetie, are you okay? Where were you? What happened?" Mike took a moment to ease his breathing as he said in a concern tone, 'I think... Vito did... something very... very... very stupid and horrible.'

The next following day, Taylor was in her room, fixing her nail after what happened last night until she heard her mother calling for her, "What is it mother?" Taylor shouted back as Kelly only said, 'There a boy who's looking for you.' Taylor sighed as she came down and saw Mike, looking very worried about seeing her. "Oh... it's you. Mother, can I speak with him outside?" Kelly only nodded while Taylor pushed Mike outside and closed the door. Once she did, she looked at Mike and crossed her arms, "Okay, Vito, what the hell happened last night?" Mike gulped and looked very worried about what he about to say since he was scared she might hurt him... or even call the police on him. 'Okay then... look, miss, there's something you should know.' Taylor raised an eyebrow as Mike soon said, 'Last night, the guy you... fooled around with was one of my alternate personalities.' Taylor widen her eyes in shock, "Say what?" Mike looked more worried but continued, 'Yeah, my real name is Mike and... I have Multiple Personality Disorder. Vito is one of my alters who took control when he heard the loud music from the party you were at.' Taylor soon stopped him and said, "Wait a second... so you mean to tell me that the guy I had sex with... wasn't real?" Mike nodded while still looking very concern, "I can't believe this! You got to be kidding me." Mike only said, 'I'm sorry but no, I'm not. I'm sorry for what Vito did last night. Honestly, I didn't know he would do something like this.' Taylor sighed yet annoyingly growl, making Mike feel more worried for his life until she soften up and said, "Look, I am going to tell you this right now. I am going to give you a warning and I won't tell anyone what happened between me and Vito, got it?" Mike nodded until he soon felt Taylor grabbing him by his shirt and saying in a threaten tone, "But if I ever see you around me again... I will snap you like a twig... get it!?" Mike gulped and nodded as Taylor let him go. "Now... get out of here, now!" Mike quickly made a run for it while Taylor sighed annoyingly again and headed back inside.

Afterwards, Mike was in his room, pacing around as he soon sat down and gasped, heading into his subconscious as he saw Vito chatting with Manitoba as Mike angrily rush towards him and screamed, "VITO!" Vito turned and saw Mike, glaring at him as he said, 'Oh hey there, bro. How-' Mike got into Vito's face and said, "Are you out of your fucking mind?! You had sex with that girl last time!? Are you insane!" Vito looked a bit offended and said, 'Insane? Bro, I told you I would hit her up and I did... and you said-' Mike interrupted him and said in even more anger, "Vito, you and that girl had sex! She thought you were real, I had to tell her about my disorder... she didn't take too lightly. I can't believe you would do something so fucking stupid! My parents were worried sick about me last night!" Vito only said, 'Mike, I told you old man that I would be going to a party, I said you would be alright, jeez.' Mike sighed annoyingly while Manitoba and the other watch this outburst. "Vito, out of all the things you have done while you were in control, this one has to be the most stupidest of them all! And plus... you used my virginity for yourself!" Vito rolled his eyes, 'Oh please, like you would get a chance at some hot lady like Taylor.' This made Manitoba, Chester and Svetlana gasped while Mike looked even more enraged than ever before! "Rrrrrr! Vito, that's it! I am tired of you always getting me into trouble! I am tired of you always making my parents worried about losing me and I am tired of you always doing things that would almost ruin my life! Vito... I am going to make sure you never get back control EVER again!" Vito looked very concern and said, 'What you gonna do? Seal me away like that goomba?' Mike shook his head no and said, "No... I am going to wear a sweatshirt every single day under any clothes I wear besides my pajama. So then whenever I take off my shirt, you won't have control at all! Enjoy spending the rest of your time inside my subconscious, bro, because you won't getting control ever again!" Mike soon enough left his subconscious and regain control while Vito only looked completely shocked. 'You screwed up now, mate.' Manitoba said while Vito only said, 'Shut the fuck up.'

**Done! This fic here is now finished. It took me a while, but I finally finished it. I hope you all like what me and pal, Cody Lake, came up with. I'll update the rest of my other fanfics as soon as I can. Until then... goodbye for now and thanks for reading this. :)**


End file.
